


Do You Want Company?

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x03 coda, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean kinda end up using their words???, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dean at least talks about his feelings which is something, Episode s10e03 Soul Survivor coda, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Season 10 Spoilers, Season/Series 10, at least for the very beginning of it???, based on that one scene from bly manor, because i'm soft, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Sam and Cas have managed to get Dean human again, but that doesn't mean everything is fixed. Dean still bears the Mark and he can feel it, feels how it whispers in his head, how it pulses through his body, how it wraps around his very bones. It's angry, and it's waiting, like a monster ready to strike, and as much as he loathes to admit it, it terrifies the Hell out of him. Cas, noticing Dean seems distant and uneasy, gives him an offer.[Inspired by s1e09 from The Haunting of Bly Manor: The Beast in the Jungle.]
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, pre Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Do You Want Company?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 folks! I hope this year is kinder to you than last year.
> 
> This fic was inspired by that one scene from the last episode of The Haunting of Bly Manor where Jaime asks Dani if she wants company while waiting for her "beast in the jungle". Even months after having finished the series I'm still obsessed with it, and I kinda imagined that if Cas and Dean used their words properly, they might've had a conversation of a similar nature. This is set post them turning Dean human again, but I didn't set a specific episode because I only watched season 10 once and this was just a fun short fic so I didn't bother actually doing work. Also, if it doesn't perfectly fit canon, ah well. 
> 
> I haven't reread and edited this a whole bunch so any errors are my own from my dumb mind. Hope you like it!

They get Dean back, and everything seems okay at the moment. Sam is relieved to have his brother back, Cas, one of his dearest friends, and Dean can pretend he’s okay too. He can smile and drink beer and they can all, for just this moment, relax and have a victory. Dean’s back, he’s human, and the first blade and far, far away. 

So why can’t Dean find himself to be happy about that?

It’s not like he wants to be a demon, again. He’s happy to be human again, to see the weariness leave Sam and Cas’ face, but he can’t feel happy about all this because the Mark is still here. It still marks him like a branding, and if Dean closes his eyes, sometimes he can still feel it, moving within him, whispering in his mind. For his whole life, Dean had been a hunter, but right now he feels like a piece of prey, and there’s this massive beast lurking just out of eyeshot, waiting for him to slip up and let it in. He rubs his face with one hand, feeling tense and off-kilter. His other hand clenches and releases, like it’s trying to grasp for something that’s not there.

_A weapon._

_A blade._

The Mark’s powers pulse through his blood, promising power, urging for bloodshed, and nothing can calm it, nothing can silence those whispers: not alcohol, not sleep, and after coming back, they just seem to be worse. It’s like the Mark has gotten a true taste of what Dean can do, and now it won’t be satisfied staying quiet. Staying dormant. 

“Fuck,” Dean hisses. 

There’s a knock on his door and Dean lifts his head to look at it. In the doorway stands Cas. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, trying to making himself look more put together. More, like the Dean Cas knows. 

“Hello Dean,” the angel replies and Dean can see how his brow furrows, how Cas looks concerned for him. 

“You, uh, you can come in, ya know. No need to hover awkwardly by the door.” He invites Cas in because he knows there’s no way he can pretend at this point he’s fully put together. Not when the angel can practically read his mind, it seems. 

Cas nods, and shuffles in, taking a seat at his desk chair. He doesn’t say anything though, and Dean sighs. 

“If you’re here to ask me if I’m okay, I think we both know what my answer will be,” Dean begins, wanting to break the silence before things get awkward. 

“I wasn’t going to ask that,” the look Cas gives him says otherwise but Dean doesn’t call him out on it, “Rather I wanted to see how you were doing, being back and everything. I can’t imagine it’s easy, and while I know you are more than capable of moving forwards and pretending you don’t need help, I thought I’d offer some.”

Dean shifts on the bed, looking over at him. “Yeah?” He gives him a faint smile, and the angel nods back. 

“Sam and I, we’re still going to keep trying to find ways to get rid of the Mark. We aren’t giving up on that yet, mind you,” Cas continued. “But I wanted to offer support.”

“You don’t have to, ya know. I’ll be fine Cas. I always am.”

“Maybe so. But that doesn’t mean you have to deal with it alone. You and your brother, you especially, have it drilled into your heads that you don’t need help. That what you are dealing with is your problem alone, and I’m aware I’m guilty of it as well -- a trait I certainly picked up from the two of you --”

Dean snorted and Cas shot him a look. 

“-- But you don’t deserve to deal with this on your own, Dean. The Mark, it’s not like a scratch you can heal from with time. It’s something far older, far stronger than anything we’ve ever dealt with, and maybe Cain found a way to deal with it, but that wasn’t in the span of a few nights, or even a week. It most likely took him centuries, and even when you met him, I doubt he had it completely figured out,” Cas finished. “So don’t push me out, or your brother, because we want to help you, Dean. We want to help share this burden with you.”

“I…” Dean paused, looking away from Cas for a moment. “Look, man, I appreciate it, the help. Really, I do.”

“I sense a _but_ in there.”

“It’s just, the Mark, whatever it is, I can feel it. Inside me. Pulsing and angry and it never seems to go away,” he admits, being honest with Cas. “I feel it in my bones, in my head, it roaring through my blood and it feels like I’m always angry. Even the simplest things seem to be huge and I feel like I’m a ticking time bomb.” Dean looked back up at Cas. “It’s like at any moment, I could go off, I could snap and everything just goes red,” he said, dropping back to his feet. “I don’t remember half the shit I did while I was a demon, and the stuff I do? Cas I don’t want to be that. I don’t want to be that angry and cold that I just kill stuff the moment I can, and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life afraid every time I’m on a case, every time I hold a weapon that I might go too far. That all of the stuff I tried to bury that I learned from Alistair, worse shit even, all comes back, and whatever walks away isn’t me anymore.”

“Dean.”

The hunter looks up at Cas, feeling naked and afraid. 

“It scares the shit outta me, Cas. It’s like I’ve got this beast in my head that’s just waiting for me to mess up, and I can’t let you or Sammy have to deal with that either. I can’t make the two of you spend however long I have left feeling paranoid. It ain’t right, man,” he confessed. 

“You don’t know for sure that it’ll take you. We’ll find a way --”

Dean cuts him off, shaking his head. “It will, Cas. The only way you get rid of it is passing it on, and I sure as hell ain’t forcing some poor sonuvabitch to have to deal with this. This ain’t an _if_ situation Cas. It’s a _when._ Could be tomorrow, could be years from now.”

“That doesn’t mean we won’t still try to find other options,” Cas said, leaning in. “Your brother and I aren’t going to give up on you yet, Dean. So don’t give up on yourself either. It’s like I said to you: _you deserve to be saved,_ Dean.”

He placed a hand on Dean’s knee and the hunter gave him a wry smile, clearing his throat. “I, uh, thanks, Cas.”

The angel offered him a soft smile as well. The room then fell silent as the two of them sat there. Cas didn’t move his hand from Dean’s knee, but if Dean were honest, he didn’t mind it too much. 

“Do you want company?” Cas eventually asked, breaking the comforting silence that fell between them. 

“What?” Dean glanced over at him, confused. 

“While you deal with this _beast_ you say is lurking in your head. Do you want some company?”

“Like right now?”

Cas shrugged. “Sure. Or anytime it feels too much.” He drew back his hand and began fiddling with part of his trench coat. “This isn’t me giving up on you, but it’s me giving you a chance if you ever want to talk about how you’re feeling. Or, if you just want someone to distract you from whatever the Mark’s telling you,” he explained, and when Dean didn’t say anything, he rose from the chair and turned, ready to leave. 

“I just, you don’t have to, but I thought I’d offer.” 

He assumed he had overstepped, said one too many things, and Dean would get closed off, or brush him away and cite that he needed alone time, and it was fair. Cas understood. 

“Cas, wait.” Dean catches him by the shoulder, turning the angel so he faces him again. “I’d like that. Some company in all this. Where we don’t pretend things are okay but you help distract me from it for a bit. I’d, I’d like that,” Dean admitted softly, and the angel smiled. 

It was infectious enough that Dean found the corners of his mouth curving upwards to the beginning of a smile too. 

“Me too.”

“Now, how about I grab us some drinks and we just hang out here?” Dean offered and Cas nodded. 

“That sounds nice.” 

So Dean quickly walked to the kitchen, grabbed two beers while Cas waited patiently back at his desk chair, and when he returned, handed one of the bottles to Cas. The hunter then opened his, sitting back on his bed, and raised it in a toast. “Are we toasting to something?” the angel asked.

“Yeah. To good company.”

Cas leaned in, letting the neck of his bottle _clink_ against Dean’s. With a smile still on his face, he echoed, “To good company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked this or if there were any major errors! I might toy with adding a second bit to this, with something similar to that one scene TM (if you've watched the show, you know), but who knows? If you guys also want more destiel/ Dean and Cas stuff, I posted recently a fic with Artist/Prophet!Cas who keeps having dreams about Dean called Muse if any of y'all wanna check it out. 
> 
> 'Til then, I hope you guys have a lovely 2021!


End file.
